Hangin' with Ash Ketchum
by thatsmybusiness43
Summary: 2015 coming up... what better way to go out of 2014 with an interview with Ash Ketchum. Rated T just to be safe. I'll be done over a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1: XY and Shippings

**With 2015 almost upon us; here's an interview with Ash Ketchum. He gives us his report card on XY; talks about shippings; whether he really falls for Team Rocket's disguises and the biggest thing on everyone's mind... HIS AGE; along with other subjects. Might be a few profanities. But bleeped out. This could be canon you know... A little bit Advanceshippy. He really hates Iris here. Read and Review I don't own Pokémon; all the usual BS.**

Interviewer (_Voice: David Kaye_): Thanks for your time.

Ash (_Voice: Steve Blum_): No problem.

Interviewer: With 2014 winding down. How's this series been so far compared with Black and White or even earlier?

Ash: Well... we're nearly done for this season and you know what... I'm very happy with it; quite possibly the best series since the Advanced Generation. I really had fun with it.

Interviewer: Can you tell us why?

Ash: I'm paired up with people who like me; don't criticise me and call me a kid every 5 seconds. I hated BW! That wasn't even me for goodness sake! Back to the point; it was the first time since AG that I'm actually having fun with this; the last 2 series dragged on for me. In BW I had a freakin' idiotic conasuer (I don't know how you spell it!) with me; an arrogant, self-absorbed little brat who never trains her Pokémon; only uses an OP (_Over Powered_) Dragonite and fails at it and she calls me the little kid A: For not knowing what... well... whatever Clian was... and B: for winning my 6th badge! Those are only two examples.

Interviewer: thanks now are you-

Ash: Could I finish?

Interviewer: Ok.

Ash: Thank you. My rivals weren't any better; I had Stephan who condemns every saying of his name no matter what it is (_Imitates Stephen)_ No you got it wrong; that's not who you say it; it's Stef-on! (_normal voice)_ How the hell do you say it man?! Cameron was... a tool; who dissed me because of my Oshawott (Don't know how to spell it!) who wouldn't evolve; but sort of ok... Bianca was ok too; but she really needed to stop running as much. If Iris is behind me in XY and Bianca appears; I'll just shuffle out of the way so Iris gets hit instead of me! (_Laughs)_

Interviewer: Are you actually older?

Ash: Yes... Finally! I'm around 13-15 I'm not sure. Anyway in XY I've been able to come into my own again and beat people against the odds. Like the episode where I went up against Mega Lucario who may or may not have been out of control and won. That showed that I'm a capable battler and me and my team mean business. There have been other moments where I've been absolutely badass you know. So this series I might actually win the league. Hopefully. But yeah; My cast mates are people who don't do anything too stupid although at times I do feel I'm surrounded by idiots; writers and animators who actually know what they're doing and I'm becoming awesome again.

Interviewer: Now shippings with you involved are quite popular. Could you give us your opinion on them?

Ash: Sure go ahead.

Interviewer: Pokéshipping? (_AshXMisty_)

Ash: Are you kidding me? Misty slapped me every 2 seconds often for no reason and has serious anger issues! Don't like it; next.

Interviewer: Ok... (_pause_) Advanceshipping? (_AshXMay_)

Ash: I do seriously like that couple. The episode that might've shut down the couple (The Bicker the Better) was really us two being a bit edgy with one another and admittedly I was a bit impatient; patience is something that I'm starting to have more of. Me and May share a lot of the same qualities as one another; treat each other with the unmost respect and she's a really nice person to be with. So yeah a couple I'm considering. Also I don't like Drew! (_Laughs_)

Interviewer: Pearlshipping? (AshXDawn)

Ash: Yeah... another couple I'm considering. Although we do push each other a bit too hard perhaps. 50/50

Interviewer: Negaishipping. (AshXIris)

Ash: After calling me a kid for an entire series? No way!

Interviewer: and finally Amourshipping. (AshXSerena)

Ash: Old "friends" reunited; how many times have we been there before? But she is nice; although infatuated with me at the same time. I'm neutral.

Interviewer: Ok I've run out of questions for now; I'll go find some more and we'll come back later!

Ash: Sounds good. I'm really hungry; how about some lunch?

**Yeah... I'll continue this latter. Sorry About the hate on Iris! **


	2. Chapter 2: bloopers and random subjects

**Forgot a few things like how Iris convinced Dawn to call poor Ash a little kid. Iris alienated Ash; so if he doesn't get payback on her... I'LL KILL YOU TCPI! It's a dig at her anyway. Also who agrees that we need Steve Blum as Ash?! Sorry I didn't mention all of the other shippings; I forgot about them and decided to focus on the 5 main ships; to keep this story short, sweet and funny. Anyway the usual BS, and please review! I changed my mind you're going to hear every swear word! This interview is after-hours and a FanFiction exclusive... for now.**

Ash (Steve Blum): Ok ready; next question.

Interviewer (David Kaye): What's been the funniest blooper?

Ash: From this season?

Interviewer: Yes. And also any other memorable ones.

Ash: well here's a funny story from this year; god honest truth this is. Bonnie was hyped on sugar and we missed the ferry; so Clemont went and stuffed her inside a suitcase and this woman comes along and says (_Old woman voice_) "You can't do that to a little child!" (_Normal voice)_ and he goes (_Imitates Clemont_) "Piss off she's my sister!" (_Normal voice)_ and Bonnie decides to one-up him, flashes the middle finger out of the suitcase pokes her head out and goes (_Imitates Bonnie_) "Yeah fuck off I'm his sister!"

Interviewer: any actual bloopers? Just give us one from any of the series.

Ash: (_Still laughing_) (_Normal voice_) Sorry. There was one in the Battle Frontier season on one of the many ferries I went on where Brock was telling May about our next destination which was Metallica Island or whatever and co incidentally that's the name of a well known metal band which I listen to and when he said the island's name; (_Giggles)_ the camera crew and myself piped in "Metallica!" (_Bursts out laughing_).

Interviewer: Ok what's the best one from XY?

Ash: The funniest one from this season was when one of Clemont's machines was about to fail and instead of exploding properly it exploded foam out; someone put a fire extinguisher inside so when the machine exploded; the canister exploded. (_Laughs_) and Clemont got so pissed off and yelled (_Imitates Clemont_) "GET MY FUCKIN' AGENT ON THE PHONE! I'M NOT DOING THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" (_Normal voice_) He was swearing like... the Rapper from Rage against the Machine; Zach De Le Rocha and Ozzy Osbourne. I'm just trying not to laugh like nobody's business and Clemont stomped towards me; grabbed me and went (_Imitates Clemont_) "I BET YOU FUCKIN' DID IT ASH YOU DICK!" (_Normal voice_) I replied "I didn't do anything and stop swearing so much, Bonnie might follow your example." He of course kept going and lo and behold Bonnie dropped the F-Bomb. (_Laughs_)

Interviewer: Do you really fall for Team rocket's disguises?

Ash: No. To be honest I pretend to fall for them to get a bit of extra training for battle. And everyone else to get a bit of training too. Pikachu's cool with it as well. So it's a win-win for me and my crew. There was a period where I did fall for them, but that was for the 1st 1½ seasons.

Interviewer: has there been a moment where you thought "Is that me?"

Ash: the entire Black and White series. It was bad enough I had to be stupid for that; I certainly didn't appreciate Iris telling me I was a little kid. In fact I almost walked out thanks to her and if she appears in XY (she'll have to) I'll make her experience hell. If Nintendo will allow me to that is... Damn Nintendo!

Interviewer: surely there are good qualities about Iris.

Ash: there are, but very little she can keep her mouth shut for like a few minutes and tears straight back into me. I gave her a flower to do something nice for her to get off my back; made jack all difference. The only things that were scripted were how stupid I was in BW and the loss in the Sinnoh League. DP wasn't in my eyes my best series, despite coming 4th. I just wasn't able to get into it as much as I did in the original series and Advanced Generation; the last season I had as much fun as I had in XY has been the Battle Frontier. And that was an interesting idea of a gym style but no league you had to do to become the winner. The first 2 seasons of DP were fun; but after that I just wanted it to be over. BW was a sorry excuse. If I had been placed with that Unova female trainer... Hilda plus a competent gym leader; add to that more competent rivals and if I wasn't so much of a dumbass, maybe I would've liked it, but it was another series to get to this one. Thankfully that's over now and I'm just booming this season; I'm thinking about my battling and well; at least I can boast I bet a Mega-Lucario with a Pikachu who resets it's level each region.

Interviewer: I heard you had a drive in a certain open wheeler that has a Renault Naturally aspirated 2.4 litre V8 engine. Is this true?

Ash: Yes. I had driven a 2013 F1 car from Caterham this year; their 2014 car is a piece of shit; the 2013 one was pretty good. I know I'm underage but it was a publicity thing so I didn't get in too much trouble. My mother grounded me for a week though. But hey; who's going to pass up a chance to drive an F1 car?! (_Laughs_)

Interviewer: next up is going to be questions from users. Another break?

Ash: Yeah.

**I just decided to throw in the F1 because I needed another question. I'm taking your questions for the 3****rd**** chapter. It's easier if you ask it in your review. See you then!**


End file.
